


Distraction

by Arztwolf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	Distraction

Carlos didn’t resist as Cecil unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, and let his pants fall to the ground, leaving him to stand in only his boxers in the cold recording studio. He closed his eyes and moaned under his breath as Cecil gently brushed his fingers across him, making him want even more. Without saying a word, Carlos pushed his boxers down, allowing Cecil to do whatever he wanted.   
Cecil smiled as he knelt in front of him, Carlos’s eyes shot open, his breath catching in his throat. Cecil reached around to fondle and caress his ass, Carlos crying out as Cecil brought him to his end. 

“Are you sure I won’t distract you?” A dubious Carlos asked Cecil as he sat across his lap.   
“I’m sure.” Cecil kissed his cheek as Carlos rested his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes while Cecil put his headphones back on and flipped the switch to turn the “On Air” sign on.


End file.
